


February 14, 2020

by fitzsimmonsaf



Series: I Won't Let Go [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cody AU, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Future Fic, Gen, Original Male Character - Freeform, Pregnancy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmonsaf/pseuds/fitzsimmonsaf
Summary: FitzSimmons have an important Valentine’s Day present for their son.





	February 14, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Takes place in the Cody AU and serves as a somewhat prequel @Bus_Kids_Burgade's beautiful fic "Learning to Breathe." If you want the context I highly recommend reading those (BECAUSE THEY ARE AMAZING) but obviously it’s not required to enjoy. Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!
> 
> UPDATE: There is nothing new to this fic, just simply wanted to move it to the series I that I now am co-creator of with Bus_Kids_Burgade. Sorry for any confusion.

When Jemma opens her eyes, she expects to see the vase of artificial silk red roses on her bedside table. It’s the same vase Fitz has set out every Valentine’s Day since Cody’s been around. What she doesn’t expect is the much smaller vase filled with water next to the dozen roses. Inside rests a tiny rose bud that most certainly is not fake. She smiles briefly before she sighs. “Ugh, Fitz,” Jemma groans.

She feels him move behind her, propping himself up on his elbow and wrapping an arm around her. “Yes my beautiful, amazing, wonderful wife?” Fitz peppers kisses from her neck to her cheek between each word.

“What the hell is that?”

“The rose bud?” he asks, peeking over her shoulder to look at the small flower that’s more pink than red. “It’s for the baby. You like it?”

“It’s sweet, but  _ Fitz _ ,” she sighs, “you know my one rule for flowers.”

“No real flow-”

“No real flowers!” Jemma flips around to face him. “It’s really not that difficult to follow! Cody takes one whiff of it and his allergies will go haywire for the next week.”

“I know, I know,” he mumbles. “Just figured that since it was a little one… I’m sorry. I’ll keep it in my office.”

“It’s okay,” she says with a small smile growing on her face. “It is very sweet of you. Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jem.” He leans in to kiss her briefly. When they break apart he brings his hand close to her belly, but gives her an inquiring look.

“Ugh, Fitz. You don’t need to ask for permission every time you want to touch. You’re the one that put the baby there anyway.” She grabs his hand and rests it on top of her still flat abdomen. “There’s not much to feel right now anyway.”

“Doesn’t matter.” He kisses her once more on her forehead. “Ready to tell everyone?”

“Definitely ready to tell one person in particular,” she says. “Almost accidentally told him last night.”

“I know, that’s happened to me almost every day since we’ve found out,” Fitz admits with a grin.

“Did you wrap his present?”

“By ‘wrap,’ I hope you’re okay with throwing it in a gift bag.” He nods to the bag resting on the dresser.

Jemma breathes out a quiet laugh. “That’s fine. Better get dressed. We’ve got a long day of a lot of hugs and excitement.”

“Daisy’s probably gonna cry.”

…

They see Cody flinch in his bed as soon as they open the door to his room. Jemma winces but knows it’s almost his usual time to wake up anyway. Fitz tries to hide his phone recording in his sleeve. 

“Monkey,” Jemma singsongs as she sits on his bed, resting the bag at his side. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mom,” she hears him grumble into his pillow. His head turns and spots Fitz. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dad,” Cody says, grabbing his glasses next to his vase of silk roses.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, honey. Why don’t you go ahead and open your present?”

“So eager,” he says sitting up and leaning next to his mother. “Calm down, it’s still morning.”

Jemma holds her breath and closes her eyes as he reaches into the bag, crinkling the white and pink tissue paper.

“Oh cool!” Cody shouts. “Thank you!”

_ Not the reaction I was expecting _ , Jemma thinks,  _ but okay _ . She opens her eyes and sees her son holding a copy of  _ Wonder Woman 2 _ . She glares at her laughing husband, knowing he added the movie as an additional present. “I think there’s another present in there, love,” she says, wrapping an arm around him.

“Wow, really splurged on Valentine’s Day this year, huh?” He pulls out a navy blue t-shirt, unfolding it to see the graphics on the front.

It reads in bold white letters, “BIG BROTHER IN TRAINING”.

The words take a few seconds to comprehend, his brain seeking to make the connection. When it does, it’s as if he’d been told he won the lottery. “Wait!” he shouts, eyes wide, a smile breaking his formerly tired mood. He scrambles from out of his heap of blankets and jumps on top of his bed, somewhat unsteady on the soft material. “Are you having a baby?!”

Jemma nods, laughing as tears form in her eyes. She pulls him down before he injures himself. He wraps her in as big of a hug as he can give, tears soaking into her sweater. “Aw, what’s the matter, sweetie?” she asks, running her fingers through his hair.

“I’m  _ so _ happy!” he wails into her sleeve.

His parents try to stifle their laughter. “We figured you could wear that today to tell everyone,” Fitz says.

He looks up and isn’t even upset when he sees his dad obviously recording. “Really? You want me to tell them?”

“Of course,” Jemma says. “We’ll go tell them right after breakfast. Do you want to see the sonogram?” She pulls out her phone from her pocket.

“Yes!” He snatches it from her hand as soon as the photo fills up the screen. “Oh my god,” he says breathlessly. “It’s beautiful. They’re beautiful.”

“It’s just a little dot right now, but yeah, I know,” she says leaning back into him. “It’s pretty amazing. Now get dressed. We’re having pancakes when you’re done."


End file.
